Ten Things I Hate About You
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Sometimes, he even felt like he hated her for making him feel this way about her... Reason Two: Only you can make dancing seem like a good option... "Ah, so that was not merely an appeasing comment? You do, in fact, intend to dance with me?" RobStar with a side of BBRae
1. Introduction

When Robin first met Starfire, he didn't know he had met the love of his life.

At the time, when he was busy dodging that _car _she threw at him (with her _foot_) he didn't know he had just met his future teammate. When he unlocked her cuffs, he had no idea he had just met his future best friend. And how was he supposed to know when she _kissed him _that he would grow to have these… well, that it might even grow into something more than best friendship.

(OK, maybe he should have known when she kissed him).

Robin wasn't entirely comfortable calling what he felt for Starfire 'love'. When he thought about it (which he tried not to do whenever humanly possible) he didn't call it love in his head… and not for the reasons Beast Boy and Cyborg would assume (that he was raised by an emotional robot and felt uncomfortable with touchy feely terms like 'love'). Love wasn't a term someone should use lightly. Batman hardly ever used it. Robin didn't even think he'd once heard Batman use the term to say something as banal as 'I love ice cream'.

… okay, so maybe Beast Boy and Cyborg had a point.

But… love… love was something you couldn't come back from. 'Something more'… well implied something more but not necessarily something irreversible or irreparable or incurable.

Robin was not completely unaware of the plight of best friends who 'wanted more', mostly because when it was Starfire (or strangely enough, Cyborg's) turn to pick a movie they ended up watching a lot of teen-centric romantic comedies. And doubtlessly, there were more than a few male/ female best friends when one of the friends inevitably wanted to take it to the next level unbeknownst to the other friend. About 80 minutes of said movie was filled with the angst of should they should they not risk their friendship or continue onwards as they were.

The couples in movies always decided to risk their friendship. Something that always seemed to play out OK on the big screen.

Cyborg, without any provocation for Robin, assured Robin it was much more complicated on TV shows. "In movies, they have to satisfy you with a conclusion in ninety minutes, but TV shows can last for _years_. Joey and Dawson were never able to go back to things the way they were after they took their relationship to the next level. And they were like _siblings_ before," Cyborg took a second to think about this, "Well, like siblings who wanted to sleep with each other. Well, she wanted to—that's not the point. They were super tight before, and they could never get back to their super close friendship after they dated. But here's the thing: they both had so many burgeoning feelings for each other that if they hadn't gone for it, they probably still would have ruined the friendship they had before. Once two people start to develop those kinds of feelings for each other, there is no turning back to the previous friendship—no matter whether or not they decide to kiss and go for it."

Robin, who had merely been going in to make a sandwich (and just peanut butter and jelly—nothing even remotely complicated) just leveled Cyborg with a stony stare, "Cy…" he said warily, raising a single eyebrow under his mask, making one eye appear much larger than the other, "Why are you telling me all of this?" And since when did Cyborg know the word burgeoning?

"Oh, no reason," Cyborg replied affecting airiness, even going so far as to wave his hand in the air dismissively, while also giving Robin this intense stare that said the reason was obvious and that Robin should very well know what Cyborg was implying, "With all the news about Katie and Tom's breakup it's just had me thinking about Dawson's Creek a lot recently."

Robin carefully finished cutting his sandwich with intense effort, "… I think maybe instead of spending all your time re-watching Dawson's Creek you should spend a little more time training. It didn't take Gizmo more than three minutes to knock you on your back the other day." Robin tried to keep his face schooled and stony, and if Cyborg's sigh was as real as it sounded, it seemed like Cyborg bought that Robin hadn't understood the point of his barely veiled attempts to give him advice on what Robin called in his head, the Starfire situation.

For some reason, Robin's entire team thought he was completely oblivious to their pointed remarks. If it hadn't been so beneficial to him, he would be kind of annoyed that they thought he was that oblivious. Did the title of World's Greatest Boy Detective mean nothing to them? Did they think their thinly veiled (if even veiled at all) remarks were beyond his ability to grasp?

Because of _course _he understood.

But what Cyborg did not realize, and what had not escaped Robin's notice, what had kept him up many nights ever since he noticed how good Starfire's hair smelled when she got too close or how long her legs looked in those boots of hers, or how one of her hugs could have him feeling warm for hours afterwards, was that Starfire was not only his best friend. If she was only his best friend, sure, things would be complicated. And maybe like Dawson and Joey (apparently) they wouldn't be able to take their relationship to the next level successfully.

But things were infinitely more complicated because Starfire was not only his best friend, but also his teammate.

The Teen Titans were all friends, it was what gave them strength as a team, but at times it was a tenuous balance. Raven got frustrated with Beast Boy's antics and threw him into the ocean; Cyborg would butt heads with him when it came time to make an important decision and disaster struck. What they absolutely did not need to add to the mix was a _relationship_. Even a good relationship had its rough patches, and no matter how mature two people were, feelings inevitably got in the way. And they would indubitably change the team dynamic. Robin did not need to throw into the mix of five teenage superheroes managing themselves with five distinct and contentious personalities two of those five teenage superheroes dating. Robin still wasn't convinced this wasn't just a case of hormones acting up (except he knew it wasn't). Two teenagers dating could be complicated, period. _Especially _when one of those two teenage superheroes' powers was controlled by her _emotions_. What if Robin got caught up on a case and forgot some important anniversary? Starfire would have every right to be mad at him- and what if it messed up something with catching criminals? In the Titans line of work, the smallest mistake, being even just slightly off their game, could result in any one of them killed.

And to top it off: he was team leader. Not only might his actions be called into question, not only might his priorities become… skewed if he was dating one of the members of his team, but most of all, as team leader he had to always consider the well being of the team before his own. Even when he really, really didn't want to.

So as much as Robin was in… something more with Starfire. As much as he wanted to be the one who made her laugh, as much as he wanted to spend time with her, as much as he wanted to… well, sometimes, nothing in the world frustrated him more than being in something with Starfire and completely unable to do anything about it. Sometimes, well, sometimes it even made him feel like he hated her for making him feel this way about her.


	2. Reason One

**I hate you because**

Only you can make paperwork cool.

Being a superhero was pretty cool—getting the newest gadgets, kicking ass, taking names, and a new adventure everyday… Robin wouldn't trade it for the world.

(Well… for the safety of the world he would, since that was his primary objective as a superhero, but it's just an expression, you know).

And getting to be the leader of the Teen Titans? It sure beat being Batman's number two. With the Teen Titans, not only did Robin get to call the shots and show he was worthy of being a respectable leader in and of himself, but to be honest, he felt like he also had a much healthier emotional environment in which to flourish.

Don't misunderstand, Robin loved the Old Batsy and appreciated that he had taken Robin under his wing and taught him the ropes and all that. But no one, not even Alfred who was known to take Batman's side even when he probably shouldn't, would call Bats warm and fuzzy. Or even warm. Or not cold and robotic in all matters relating to emotions.

Most days, Batman even made Raven look like a bunch of cuddly puppies in comparison.

Plus, the Tower was always way better lit, had a better view of the ocean, more snacks and no fancy stuffy dinner parties that Robin was forced to go to in the name of 'protecting his secret identity'.

(Also, the company in general… perhaps specifically related to purple loving aliens was definitely a step up from any dining companion Robin had ever been forced to take to a cocktail party).

So, yeah, all in all, being a Teen Titan was great, and being the Teen Titans' leader was a dream come true.

But sometimes, being the leader of the Teen Titans sucked.

He knows Cyborg and Beast Boy thinks he relishes every single role and responsibility which comes with being the leader of a team of teenager superheroes (which, yeah, didn't take convincing the mayor they were all responsible and not hormone addled crazy people for weeks or anything, and Robin still felt like they were under constant probation with the media, even though they were about four hundred successes and counting) because he's so controlling and making sure everything in order provides him with the equal high that tofu does for Beast Boy, or the T-Car does for Cyborg.

And you know what? Robin let's them think that. Robin let's them think that he enjoys the pressure of calling every shot, of going to every press junket, of always considering the town, the team, and the team's image first and foremost, making sure all there Is and Ts are crossed is his ever most delight. Because the end result? Sure, yeah, it's delightful.

… besides, there is no way Robin trusts Beast Boy coming anywhere near anything that requires Is or Ts to be dotted or crossed.

But all that doesn't mean Robin enjoys paperwork more than any other sixteen year old.

Especially when you live in California, and it's the first day of 70 degree weather all year.

Because, yeah, most people will tell you being a superhero is about the flashy gadgets, the daring moves, and the colorful outfits. But that stuff is _easy_. The hard stuff? Filling out paperwork alone in your room. _That's_ hard. Give Robin any villain over paperwork—even Mumbo Jumbo.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The thing was, the Titans had recently been facing an onslaught of villains. Mostly piddly crimes (like Control Freak, who despite his constant and _loud _complaints, was in fact, less of a nuisance than the Puppet King more often than not. And he was a _puppet_. Who they fought _once_. Like _six years ago_. Robin was pretty sure the Puppet King was permanently out of commission, but he had also been in the super business long enough to know that it was once you thought they were gone for good, they always popped back up. That, and Beast Boy made him watch _Scream_ last week) that had kept the Titans constantly busy cleaning up after small messes.

Which meant that not only did Robin have _tons _of extra paperwork to do, but he was very behind because all week he had been cleaning up after messes and not been able to donate his usual time (two hours Monday through Thursday; one hour Friday; and about three hours on Saturday) to paperwork.

He sighed again and looked at the clock, he'd give himself four hours and then that was it, he was calling it and day. Four hours was more than anyone should have to spend on paperwork. Maybe he could get in some good time training after, or see if Star wanted to grab a slice of pizza so the day wasn't a total waste once he was finally done. Sure, the daylight would be gone and it'd be impossible to enjoy the first warm summer breeze, but the summer could breeze at night just fine.

Robin flexed his fingers and made sure his gloves were secure (after the paper cut incident of '08, Robin took no chances) and poised his fingers above the keyboard. There was no point in continuing to postpone it, sometimes, a superhero just had to do what a superhero had to do.

Robin was two hours in and not looking like he was going to meet his four hour limit. The fact was, as small as some criminal's agendas may be (such as Control Freak) they tended to leave a lot of destruction in their wake or cause the Titans to cause a lot of destruction in their efforts to capture the criminals. These sorts of incidents required intensive detailed reports so insurance claims could go through and the small time villains could be charged for their proper crimes and given just and equal sentences. (Also, it made it easier for owners to win their civil cases).

Which was all well and good except it meant it took _forever_.

Robin knew how important those reports were—not just for the court systems to run properly and do their jobs, and not just so civilians could made sure they received their financial justice- but also because all the Titans (and several other superhero allegiances such as the Justice League) relied on all the information they could get about a criminal to outsmart and catch that criminal.

If Robin wasn't such a dignified leader, he would be banging his head against the computer right now. But Robin was nothing if not a dignified leader.

… most of the time.

It was as Robin paused to reflect on if Raven had thrown Mumbo Jumbo into a floor length mirror in that magician's shop or a large magician's vanishing cabinent that he heard a tentative knock on his door.

He frowned, he hoped this was not Beast Boy bothering him with some silly request. Beast Boy often inflicted the most unnecessary damage in crime scenes, and so when filling out reports, Robin always felt some what exceptionally annoyed with the teen. Why couldn't he transform into something _small _and deadly? Something wily? Why did it always have to be a T-Rex or a Gorilla?

"Yes?" he said, biting it out slightly more aggravated than usual.

The door opened and revealed a blushing Tamerian who cleared her throat, "Apologies friend, for interrupting."

When Robin saw it was Starfire at his door and not Beast Boy (or Cyborg for that matter. Cyborg always had to go straight for the sonic cannon. Where was the finesse in that?) he found his mood much improved. "Oh hey, Star," he said with a smile, throwing his feet up on his desk and leaning back in his chair as far as the chair permitted, "What's up? Come on in."

Starfire smiled at him and entered his bedroom making her way over to sit on the edge of his bed, "I noticed it had been some time since I had seen you, and I wanted to see what was on the up."

Robin chuckled, "Thanks for the concern, I've just been working on some reports in here—nothing too exciting."

"You do not mean to tell me you have been cooped up in your room for the last three hours doing nothing but _work_?" Starfire asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ever since the whole Red-X/ Slade obsession thing, the team had been a lot more concerned about Robin's excessive work habits. Especially Starfire. She seemed to make it her special mission that Robin never worked for too long alone in an enclosed space.

… not that he was complaining.

"Three hours already? I guess time just flies when you're… working… on… reports," he finished lamely and laughed nervously. He felt his hand come up to the back of his neck without much thought, something he found himself often doing around Starfire these days, "Actually, I'm glad you came. I could use a break."

Starfire's whole expression brightened, "Excellent! Then would you like to accompany me to see a movie? Or perhaps walk the Silkie? Dr. Oz says it is very important to ensure both humans and their pets travel outside their homes at minimum once a day."

Robin sighed, "Star, I'd love to. Trust me, I'd really love to. But… I'm really behind on reports—don't give me that look, Star. We've been so busy cleaning up after the likes of Dr. Light this week I haven't had a chance to fill out a single report. And—"

Starfire raised a hand to signal for him to stop speaking, "You need not say more, Robin. I understand how important the reports are."

"… well, thanks Star," he sighed, "But still, I'd rather go see a movie with you. Or walk Silkie. Or do pretty much anything else. I'd even rather do Beast Boy's _laundry_."

Starfire giggled, "Let us not be _so _drastic. I always rather got the impression you _enjoyed _the paperwork."

Robin crossed his arms, "Does everyone think I'm some kind of robot or something? Of course I'd rather be eating pizza, or hanging out with you, or playing video games."

"Oh, I do not think anyone thinks you are a robot. Or, well, that is not exactly true—but I am sure by now Raven has mostly convinced Beast Boy you are indeed human," Starfire said with a smile, the only clue she was joking a slight upturn of her lips in the corner and a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Ha, ha, you're all a bunch of comedians, aren't you?" Robin pretended to gripe, but he was smiling all the same.

Starfire stood up from the edge of his bed, and smoothed out her skirt, "Well, I suppose then there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise…" she said with a sad sigh, again the twinkle in her eye belying her words.

Robin felt a little shiver at her words, but decided to ignore it entirely for the moment. He had more important things to worry about. Like paperwork.

"Don't tempt me," he said, he swung his feet to the ground, "Thanks for stopping by and checking up on me, Star. Oh hey—I was wondering, if you don't have plans, we could go swing by that sushi place you like later. Raven has a date at that poetry place and Cyborg and Beast Boy had plans for… well, I try not listen what they tell me they have plans for, since it normally only ends in disaster. So it's only the two of us."

She smiled at him, "That sounds most wonderful, Robin, I will look forward to it," she took a step to the door. Robin had already gone back to typing up the reports as soon as she had said yes (with a little bit of an extra flourish to his typing, if he did say so himself) and so barely noticed that she had suddenly stopped.

He did, however, notice as she slowly turned back around to face him. She was biting her lip in a way that always meant she was uncertain about something, but she had the sweetest smile on her face, she was blushing as she made the suggestion, "Perhaps," she said, not quite looking him in the eye, but not quite looking away either, "It might go faster… if I helped you with the paperwork?" she offered.

"Oh, Star…"

"You are right," Starfire hurried to say, turning a shade redder, "It was a bad suggestion, I am sorry for intruding—obviously I would only be the nuisance. I am sure you have the system and I—" Robin cut off her babbling by grabbing her arm. It was the only way he could think of to get her to look him in the face.

When she did, he could see her cheeks were still slightly tinged pink from embarrassment. He did not think now was the time to tease her about it or to reflect on how cute she looked when she blushed.

"Star, I would both very much like and appreciate your help—of course you'd only be a help. It's not rocket science—actually, you'd probably be pretty capable at that too… what I'm saying is, paperwork is a _drag_. You don't have to waste your afternoon with me."

"Robin," she said, giving him a warm smile, "Spending time with you never seems like wasting time to me."

He smiled back. The truth was, spending time with Starfire never felt like wasting time to him either.

He was always glad when Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't around to hear exchanges like this. They'd tease Robin about it for ages. And he was supposed to be their leader. One did not tease leaders. Or at least one shouldn't.

But when it was just him and Starfire, exchanges like that felt like the furthest thing from embarrassment.

"Besides," she said, "Perhaps we will be able to get done twice as fast—then perhaps we can catch _both _the dinner and the movie."

And she just looked _so _proud with herself, and she was beaming down at him with her patented Starfire smile (he had heard Beast Boy whisper conspiratorially to Cyborg that this was Robin's kryptonite. Which wasn't true, Robin could totally say no to Starfire, if he wanted to. But her requests were usually so reasonable… and what was really so bad about her wanting to help him with paperwork?) that Robin couldn't help but smile back and say, "Well, if you're willing…"

She nodded vigorously, "Oh, yes, very much so," and once again, Robin tried to ignore the slight turning of his stomach (and not exactly in a bad way), "Er—" she looked embarrassed, "I am afraid I am not quite familiar with the processes of paperwork… what is it that I can do to assist?"

Robin sighed and scratched his head, that _was _a question, "It's a little complicated because I set up operation in my room today—"

"Yes, I noticed," Starfire said with a smile, tilting her head at him, "May I inquire as to why you decided on this course of action?"

A slight blush colored Robin's cheeks, and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he had anything to be embarrassed about really, "Oh, it was just so nice out today, I couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up in the records room downstairs. I decided if I had to do reports, I might as well do them where there is some sunshine," and some clue that it was the nicest day they'd had in months. Robin wasn't sure if this counted as torture or a better compromise. As he finished speaking he gestured over to the large windows which made up the right side of his bedroom.

Starfire turned, "You do have quite a lovely view," she said.

He laughed, "We all do—advantage to being in a Tower made entirely out of windows situated on an island looking out the Pacific Ocean in every direction."

She smiled at him, only slightly embarrassed, "Yes, but the light is coming into your room most nicely now. You must have the most wonderful view of the sunset."

It was true, he did… although he often preferred to watch it from the roof rather than his room and not just because he often found certain company to keep up there that he did not find often in his room.

"It's not too shabby," he said with a smirk, "But anyways, since I'm not down in the records room, I don't have my usual equipment with me. Normally I'd just have you help me type up reports, but there's only one computer up here…" he trailed off lamely, "Honestly, the most helpful thing you could do would be to sort all the reports I print out, make sure they're in order, staple them, and then file them in the appropriate folder," he said, gesturing to the three filing boxes he brought up earlier.

Robin, in addition to typing up all the reports and sending them to the Justice League database (as well as Titans East and any Titan who wished to access it) liked to print reports out. Their database may have been the most secure in the world—even more secure then the FBI or CIA, but you never knew when the next villain hacker would hack into their system and mess all their data up.

True… if a hacker had this sort of skill level, perhaps the last thing they would do would be to hack into the systems that barely anyone but Robin and Batman used and mess up a few files (when any superhero could contact another with a question), but that did not mean they wouldn't and that it couldn't result in many deaths (or at the very least, an important indication as to what was so important it caused a hacker of that skill to waste their time doing such mundane work) so Robin kept everything also on hard files. Which was a pain to sort and categorize, but it was worth it.

Maybe no one had hacked into the system for the ten years it had been up, but if they did, Robin sure as hell _wasn't _going to not be ready.

He scratched the back of his neck again and shot Starfire an apologetic look, "I know it's kind of lame…"

"Please, Robin, if it will help you it is not a concern of mine how lame this work may or may not seem," she looked at him slyly from the corner of her eye, "I also feel that anything that might help us acquire dinner earlier is not at all of the lameness."

He shot her a grateful smile, "Thanks, Star."

She shot him a smile and darted off to the printer to begin stapling and placing files in their appropriate folders.

This gave Robin a chance to really focus on writing the reports and not worrying as much about the menial tasks. He cracked his fingers, shot one last look at Starfire (just to make sure she didn't seem like she needed any help or had any questions, obviously. Why else would he look at her?) and then he set to work.

He was halfway into his third report since Starfire's entrance when he heard it: a giggle. Starfire's giggle.

Robin paused midsentence and looked behind him to see Starfire leaning over his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes…?"

She giggled again, nervously this time, and straightened, "Many apologies," she said, lightly blushing, "I had finished with the task of sorting and wanted to inquire as to how else I could be of assistance… but you did not seem to notice when I called your name. I merely wondered what could be so engrossing, and when I saw it was simply the reports," she shrugged as if to say she couldn't see why anyone would find boring reports so engrossing.

Not that Robin disagreed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry I didn't hear you Star, I guess I was just too focused on trying to finish the report."

"Is it a particularly fascinating report?" she asked eagerly.

He chuckled, "Not especially. Just the High Five's latest exploits, which as you know, are completely lame. I think they stole a thing of tube socks last time."

Starfire's facial expression took on the dawning of sudden comprehension, "Ah, I see now why you were so particularly engrossed in the report. Apologies for my interruption."

She turned away to go back to… well, Robin wasn't sure, maybe she was just going to sit down on his bed, or sort his thumbtacks or something, but Robin grabbed her arm to stop her, so she had to turn back to look at him, "What do you mean you see?"

"I merely meant I understood why the High Five report would be of utmost interest to you," she said, blinking down at him.

Robin's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why? It's not exactly like they're a huge threat."

"Well not currently…"

Understanding dawned on Robin, "Oh, you mean about Jinx."

She shot him a look, "Of course I was referring to Jinx. Was that not what interested you?"

"Honestly, that had nothing to do with me… being engrossed. It's just, well, you're around—helping obviously, I can't thank you enough—but you're shuffling papers making noises, I just kind of… filter the background stuff out. I could be just as engrossed in the dictionary. Jinx is… Jinx is an entirely different matter."

Starfire sat down on the end of his bed, and he turned his swivel chair forty five degrees in her direction, so that his feet could still be propped on his desk, but that it was also easier to converse with her. "So you do not trust the former villain?"

"I don't make judgements like that when I'm writing the reports—reports are just facts for the most part," Robin told her.

Starfire arched an eyebrow at him, "So you have no opinion whatsoever about Jinx?"

Robin hesitated, "I'm not sure where I fall. I'm not going to be asking her to live in the Tower with us, but I'm also not doing anything drastic, like hacking into her T-communicator to spy on her or track her transmissions."

"Would you allow her to help in battle?"

Robin replied slowly, "I guess that depends on the situation. She helped us against the Brotherhood of Evil, and Wally seems to trust her a lot…"

"Yes, they are living together now," Starfire said casually.

Robin almost did a double-take, "_What_?"

"You did not know?" she asked innocently.

"_No_," he replied empathically, "I mean, Wally—Kid Flash—checks in about once a week, he usually gives me a status update with Jinx, what she's doing, if she's helped preventing any crimes but he's never mentioned they're _living _together."

"Well, I believe they have separate bedrooms. But from what I have heard, that may soon change."

"_What_?"

Starfire smiled at him, "Yes, they are dating."

"They're _dating_?"

"You sound very surprised. Did you not know Kid Flash was the one who brought Jinx to help fight against the Brotherhood of Evil? From what I hear from Aqualad, it was most romantic."

"You talk to _Aqualad_?! About _Kid Flash _and _Jinx_?"

"I am rather surprised you did not know," Starfire continued, ignoring his outburst, "It has been the latest and juiciest gossip. Even Raven has her opinions."

"_Raven_ knows and I didn't?"

"Robin," Starfire chided gently, "Sometimes for the greatest boy detective of the world, you miss many of the 'obvious' matters."

He ran a hand through his hair, "So Jinx and Kid Flash are dating?"

"I think they just celebrated their four month anniversary," Starfire supplied.

"How do you _know _so much about them?"

Starfire shrugged, "You did supply Jinx with a communicator, did you not intend for her to use it?"

"Wait—so you not only talk with Aqualad? You now have conversations with Jinx?" Robin thought he may be experiencing a coronary.

Starfire laughed lightly, "Heavens, no! Of course I would inform you if I conversed regularly with Jinx. I believe she has found other friends and… well, word _does _travel, as the phrasing goes. I also believe the Star City Gazette is most fond of following them around on their many dates. And you need not worry for the competition, Robin, Aqualad only mentioned it in passing at the last Super Pizza Fest we had."

Robin's heart began to beat a little more normally.

Starfire tilted her head to the side to regard him, "Does this change your opinion of Jinx?"

Robin took a deep breath and thought about it, "Not really, no. She's kind of at… ground level zero for trust right now. I don't immediately distrust her… because she did help us with the Brotherhood of Evil and has apparently been helping Kid Flash for several months now. But I haven't seen enough of everything first hand to completely trust her. But even if she was some sort of spy—which I haven't disregarded as that's exactly what Cy did to her—and I would imagine she'd be trying to get more into Titans Central than just hanging with Kid Flash if that was really her goal—it would only hurt us to actively distrust her. In fact, her intentions may be good, and if we treat her poorly, she could go running back off to the dark side… so I intended to be pretty neutral in this for the time being. Besides," he said sneaking Starfire a smile, "I think we've got a pretty strong team as is. No need to worry about adding other people to it."

She smiled back at him, "And you say you have not done much thinking about Jinx?"

"Well I'll be doing _more _now," Robin said dryly, "Kid Flash and Jinx? Who would have thought it?"

Starfire smiled fondly, "Oh, I believe they are most well suited. I am rather surprised it does not bother you more."

"That what doesn't bother me more?"

"Two superheroes dating. I always thought you were most against the idea."

Robin refused to look at Starfire to see what her expression might be saying, instead choosing to focus on a particular section of carpeting on his floor, "Hey, it's not my team, it's not really my call. Besides, Kid Flash isn't a part of a team, he's a free agent who occasionally needs help or assists. They can sort out their own messes," he sighs and then glances at her with a wicked smile, "Besides, Wally's always kind of been a sucker for the ladies."

Starfire laughed loudly, "I am most certain Jinx would not like to hear this."

Robin shrugged, "When he falls, he falls hard. Four months is a long time for him, though."

Starfire watched him with a close-lipped smile, "Yes, perhaps for every superhero there comes a time when he must change his romantic ways in order to mature…"

Robin shrugged, but also knew that he must pull evasive maneuvers now before this situation got too close to home "Beats me. Hey Star would you mind faxing all the red pages over to the police station? The number is right by the fax machine. I like to make sure they have the essential parts of information…"

She stood then and smiled at him, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Of course, Robin. You know I would always assist you in any way I could."

Robin couldn't help but shake his head with a smile, they just didn't make teammates like Starfire all that often. He once again flexed his fingers and tried to return to his paperwork.

The key word being tried.

It wasn't really that Starfire was doing anything, other than what Robin had asked her to do, that was, but… just having her very presence was distracting. Maybe it was because Robin had already done too many reports, maybe it was the way she oohed and aahed and made little noises of surprise as she stapled and sorted, or maybe it was the way the sunshine reflected off her hair and made her skin seem especially glow-y…

Either way, Robin was most certainly not in his element.

And he was most certainly spending too much time thinking about things he most certainly should _not _be thinking about (like glowing skin and the noises Starfire made when she stapled papers) as these were all decidedly _not _friendly teammate thoughts. Normally Robin could focus on the task at hand and block out all other thoughts with ease… but something about Starfire always seemed to get under his skin.

He sighed and tried to focus on the details of the crime report he was attempting to write up. Did Control Freak attack the sci-fi section of the video store or the stoner comedies this week?

Robin rubbed his eyes and tried to withhold a groan. Thinking about Control Freak's exploits was so not when Robin wanted to do right now, especially when he had a purple mini-skirted girl in his bedroom who wanted to go out to dinner with him.

"Is something the matter, Robin?" he heard Starfire ask.

He almost bolted out of his chair he was so surprised by her interruption. He caught his balance and recovered quickly though, shooting her a wry smile, "Nothing. I was just trying to remember if Control Freak said he was destroying all the science fiction movies because no alien could compare to your beauty and was an insult to his lady love or if he said he needed comedy to mend his broken heart from your purity and fierceness of soul," he said trying to keep a straight face.

Starfire's friendly smile turned into a wince, "I wish you would not remind me of the couch potato's words," she said with a slight shudder, "It makes me feel most guilty he feels the need to commit crimes in my honor."

"It's not in your honor—it's in your, let's see," Robin said, scrolling up in the report, and reading from it a selection of quotes from Control Freak, "Riveting beauty and endless passion he feels sure you possess," Robin said with a laugh.

Starfire's cheeks turned slightly red, but she was most definitely biting back a smile. She put on hand on her hip and brought the other to her face to tap her index finger to her lips, "Yes, and let us see if we can recall what it was next the Control Freak said? I believe it was something about defending my honor from a boy who would never fully appreciate me?" she said shooting Robin a pointed look and more surprisingly most definitely a _smirk_.

She had definitely been hanging out with Beast Boy and Raven too much.

She giggled slightly at the surprised (and slightly redder than usual) expression on his face, "What—I, that is _absurd_," Robin spluttered out feeling flustered.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Absurd? I believe those were the exact words of the Control Freak, were they not?" she said innocently.

"I totally appreciate you!" he said, which of course, he didn't mean to say (not that it wasn't true). He just found the words rushing out of him. But once the words were out, he didn't feel the need to retract them. Cyborg and Beast Boy were not around, and Starfire may have seen every Reese Witherspoon movie she could get her hands on, but she still didn't understand the fine nuances of boy/ girl relationships. It was freeing, actually, a lot of the time. Because Robin could say things like 'I totally appreciate you' and know that while a normal earth girl would take that as a sign it meant something deeper, Starfire simply thought it was completely normal for best friends to say this sort of thing to each other.

Besides, it was absurd for anyone to think Robin did not totally appreciate Starfire.

Luckily, she seemed more amused with the outburst than anything else, "Why, I would never doubt your appreciation, Robin." She said with one eyebrow lifted higher than the other and that small smile on her face.

And if it had been anyone other than Starfire, Robin would have been sure it was some sort of come on. But it was Starfire so…

"Are you saying you don't appreciate me?" he said instead, and he could have hit himself over the head once the words were out of his mouth.

Luckily, Starfire just laughed and looked amused with him, "My, Robin," and Robin knew she had said my comma Robin, but for a second it had kind of sounded like she said my Robin, minus the comma and plus the possessive, and his heart kind of skipped a beat, "I did not know you were so in need of encouragement," she reached a hand out to cup his face, "Of course I appreciate you, you are my best friend. And our fearless leader."

He met her eyes for a moment, and they were so full of warmth and… appreciation. It was perhaps the best thing about Starfire, how open and warm and effusive she was with _everyone_ and _all the time_. There was so much warmth he had to look away. It was kind of like looking into the sun: you needed some sort of protection, or you'd get scalded just from the sheer beauty of it.

He brought his hand up to lightly touch hers resting on his face, "Thanks, Star. You're pretty fearless yourself."

She laughed and withdrew her hand, "And do not be so jealous of the Control Freak, Robin. I promise I will never return his ardor."

"Oh God," Robin groaned in response, "Can you imagine what your kids would look like?"

She chuckled again and leaned back against his desk, "I believe he has the… oh what is the term? The weaving-site?"

"Website?"

"Yes, the website dedicated to our future love. Beast Boy has shown it to me. He believes it to be most amusing," Starfire made a face to indicate she thought it was anything but, and then the sly look crept back onto her face, "Perhaps Kitten has a site of the web dedicated to your future offspring?"

Robin shuddered, "Oh God, I hope not."

She smiled at him and hopped onto his desk, sitting opposite of him, and swinging her legs, "In more pertinent news… I have completed my task. Is there anything else I may do to assist you? Other than recalling details of my conversation with Control Freak?" she looked hopefully at him.

Robin took one glance at the window, which showed the sky turning and dusty rose that indicated it was about sunset and looked back to Starfire, and thought the one thing he never thought he'd think: _to hell with the paperwork._

"You know what, Star? Let's forget it."

"Forget it?" she looked crestfallen, "Can I not assist more? Will we not have time for the sushi?"

He laughed at her dejected expression, "No, I mean let's forget the paperwork. Give me two minutes to finish this report—it's really almost done, and then let's catch some sushi and then you can choose a movie?"

"Really? We have time for a movie?" she looked so hopeful, well, he couldn't say _no_. Besides, it wasn't like they didn't have communicators that would alert them if there was any trouble. Actually, being out in the town probably meant they'd be closer to any criminal activity and was therefore a much more effective maneuver and… he glanced at Starfire and decided to hell with the planning. To hell with the paperwork. To hell with the team.

Just for tonight.

He stood up and closed the laptop, "Ready to go?"

The smile on Starfire's face definitely made it all worth it.


	3. Reason Two

**I hate you because**

Only you can make paperwork cool.

Only you can make dancing seem like a good option.

For the most part, Saturday mornings at Titans tower were pretty uneventful. Sure there was an occasional alarm every now and again that meant they would have to go kick some bad guy butt, but for the most part, villains didn't really favor the early Saturday morning crime spree.

There was kind of a routine to Saturday's. Saturday mornings were usually villain-less and training-less (Robin may have been called a workaholic on more than one occasion by his team, but the fact was, even if he knew your teenage superhero needed a break every now and again or risk spontaneous combustion) and rather… leisurely as a whole.

Or as leisurely as things ever got around Titans Tower.

The time was ten thirty AM, and the Titans were in their usual Saturday morning spots.

Raven was mediating by the window, an herbal cup of tea hovering nearby. Robin was sitting at the table, sipping a hot cup of coffee and perusing the newspaper. Starfire sat beside him, nibbling on her breakfast of choice (Lucky Charms today) and watching the two remaining Titans squabble over what to make for breakfast.

Robin didn't even know why they bothered anymore, he could quote the argument verbatim by now. He also didn't know why it was even a problem in the first place—they could just both make their own foods separately (which is what they always decided to do anyway, Robin had no idea how it still took them forty five minutes to reach this conclusion when they'd all been living together for years.)

But for the most part, Robin tuned it out. He had his newspaper, he had his coffee, and Cyborg and Beast Boy's arguments were so regular and mundane, that it just seemed like white noise at this point.

Robin was midway through a rather fascinating article on dolphins recognizing the calls of their long lost friends, when Starfire suddenly turned to him, "My, Cyborg is certainly quite… zealous about his birthday celebration this year, is he not?"

Robin lowered the newspaper and raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

She tilted her head in Cyborg and Beast Boy's direction, "Have you not been listening to the conversation of our friends?" she asked wide-eyed.

Robin folded his newspaper and set it down, "No… should I? Aren't they just arguing about tofu versus sausage?"

"Oh, no, they have moved on from that some time ago. They have spent the last twenty minutes discussing…" Starfire hesitated, not sure how to phrase the next part, "I believe the theme Cyborg wishes to celebrate his birthday with? I must confess, I do not fully understand what they are discussing. I had hoped you could explain it to me."

Robin sighed, and cast a longing glance at his newspaper. Well there went his peaceful Saturday morning… but a leader was always a leader. Even on Saturday mornings. Even when he was in the middle of an engrossing article about dolphins.

"Hey!" Robin called out, "What's the deal?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to Robin, slightly surprised at his outburst (Robin usually made it a habit not to directly converse with Cyborg or Beast Boy before noon on Saturday's—hey, it was his leisure day as well), but recovered quickly.

Cyborg pointed an accusing finger at Beast Boy, "Tell Beast Boy it's my birthday, and if I'm going to plan it, I can do whatever I want!" he yelled.

Beast Boy, in return, also pointed his index finger at Cyborg, and responded in a voice equally as loud, "And tell Cy it's a dumb idea! And if it's a dumb idea then we, as a team, have the right to veto it!"

"It's not dumb!" Cyborg retorted angrily.

Robin refrained from rubbing his temples, even though he really, really wanted to, "Beast Boy, Cyborg is right—it is _his _birthday, and if he's not even going to make you do any of the planning or setting up, well, then he can throw whatever sort of celebration he wants."

"Besides," came a voice from the window, and Robin turned to see Raven, turned around and regarding the scene before her with a raised eyebrow, sipping her tea. He supposed even she could not mediate through all of their arguing, "Cyborg sent out the invitations weeks ago."

Beast Boy looked aghast, "I'm not saying we shouldn't celebrate Cy's birthday! Of course I think we should celebrate Cy's birthday! I'm even on board with the whole prom theme," at Raven and Robin's matching looks of disbelief he deflated, "Fine, I'm not on board—but," he said holding up a finger meaningfully, "I could, like, totally be on board if the theme wasn't so… _overused_," he turned his accusing glare on Cyborg.

Cyborg gasped, "It's a classic!" he said, sounding mighty offended.

"Please," Starfire said sweetly from beside Robin, "What does the prom have to do with celebrating the birthday of friend Cyborg?"

"That's just it, Star!" Cyborg replied eagerly.

Raven raised both brows to regard Cyborg ironically, "And how is that just it?"

Cyborg started pacing around, and they could all detect an excited gleam in his eyes, "Here we are—all superheroes with superpowers, _teenage _superheroes with superpowers and we don't get to do any of the fun stuff."

Robin spared a glance around the ops room, to the large flat screen TV, the latest video game center, and a kitchen fully stocked with both tofu and burgers galore, "Really?" he deadpanned.

Cyborg waved his hand dismissively, "Man, don't get me wrong, we have fun—we have tech, it's all great and I'm grateful _blah blah blah_ but what about the regular teen stuff? The essential stuff? Why should we deprived? Why shouldn't we get a prom to declare our romantic feelings like Joey and Pacey? Why can't we even get a measly Alterna-Prom like Veronica and Logan? Hell, even _Buffy_ got a prom with her guy—and he was a vampire! And you know it don't get more freaky than that. Even _Blair Waldorf _got her chance at a perfect fairy tale prom—even though she of course went with the wrong man—"

"Cyborg, we get it—you watch way too much TV," Raven quipped wryly from the sidelines.

Cyborg turned to affix her with a glare as Beast Boy cried out, "Cy, dude, you're missing the beauty of it! The whole beauty of being teenage superheroes is that we don't have to dress up in some dumb tux and stand around some punch awkwardly all night!"

"Maybe _you'll _be standing around the punch awkwardly all night, but I'll be partying it up on the dance floor," Cyborg affixed Beast Boy with an intense stare, before adding in quieter tones, "I know how to bring the groove, little man."

Robin sighed, "Beast Boy—it is Cy's birthday. If he wants to go through all the trouble of planning himself a huge prom, then he can. End of story. You can come or not. But if you don't come, I hope you know you'll be making your use of the time—running laps." Not that Robin would actually enforce this, but he knew Cyborg would be moping the whole time on his birthday if his best friend hadn't been able to see past his own insecurities.

Although seeing how wrapped into prom Cyborg got, he might not actually notice at all.

"But," Beast Boy whined, "At least make him change the theme!"

"What is the theme?" Raven asked, sounding, well, to Robin's surprise, actually curious.

"The most beautiful theme there is," Cyborg said, getting teary eyed apparently at the thought, "Under the sea…"

Raven stared at him for several moments before deigning to respond, "… well, I guess it's too late to return those decorations by now."

"It's going to be beautiful and tasteful and you're all going to love it! No one has to dress like a fish—the only requirement is that you show up, and with a date," Cyborg turned to stare pointedly at Robin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Robin asked, genuinely surprised.

Robin may not have been a ladies man, but he was good looking, nice enough, held a position of relative prestige, and had even been to more than his fair share of swanky events with Bruce in the past. If Cyborg should be the least worried about anyone getting a date, it was Robin.

Well, that's not entirely true… being superheroes meant that the Titans happened to be in a field more populated with males than females… and Starfire happened to both be nice (almost too nice when it came to dealings with fellow male superheroes, if you asked for Robin's opinion) and nice to look at—a fact that did not escape many fellow Titan's notice. Besides, even if she didn't have the whole Earth customs things 100% down pat, she had been a princess for most of her formative years and must know something of the way of swanky events.

Robin supposed Starfire was the most likely to be getting a date out of all of them.

But Robin was _certainly _ahead of Raven, who while no loser in the looks department, certainly had more than a few guys afraid she'd bite off their head. Which was saying something, since the guys they worked with were not afraid of jumping off buildings.

And without a doubt, Robin had to be ahead of Beast Boy. Beast Boy seemed to be sweating bullets just thinking about wearing a tux and asking a girl to dance. No way BB would ever land a date to prom before Robin.

Raven and Beast Boy turned to give him the same look, "What?" Robin asked, "I'll have you all know I already have a date."

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances, "You do?" Raven asked sounding slightly stupefied.

"Your cousin doesn't count, Robin," Beast Boy said sourly.

Robin rolled his eyes, "The invitation came three weeks ago. I got my date then," he said flicking his newspaper open once more to show them the conversation was closed, "I'm sure the rest of you will be able to scrounge up dates somewhere."

Beast Boy turned to look warily at Cyborg, "Do you have a date?"

"Do I have a date? Do _I _have a date? Of course I have a date! I'm planning this prom and it's my birthday. And have you seen _this_?" Cyborg gestured to himself, "Do you see how shiny and masculine I am? Of _course_ I have a date!"

"And just who is the lucky lady?" Raven deadpanned.

Cyborg puffed out his chest, "Bumble Bee."

Beast Boy groaned, "Ugh! Who is there left for _me_?"

Cyborg pretended to think about it, "I don't know Beast Boy, maybe you could start with your teammates?"

"But Robin said he already had a date!"

Four pairs of eyes came to look at him.

"… yeah, I meant your two _female _teammates," Cyborg said staring at him flatly.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "Oh, right." He immediately got down on his hands and knees and threw himself by Starfire's feet, "Starfire, will you please pretty please be my date to Cyborg's Birthday Prom?"

Starfire, who up to this time had been observing their rapid-fire exchanges with amusement (Robin appreciated how Starfire often quietly observed to learn information instead of asking incessant questions like certain green teammates), "Oh, I am very sorry friend, I would most love to accompany you under the sea, but I, too, already have the date with someone else."

Upon this proclamation, everyone's eyes swiveled to Robin to see what kind of fuse he would blow.

He calmly turned a page of the paper.

"Uh… really, dude?" Beast Boy asked, still on the floor.

"Yeah, Star… uh, who are you going with? Anyone we know?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire giggled, "But of course! Robin is my date."

All eyes once again swiveled to Robin. But whereas before their expressions had been wary, now they were shocked.

Robin peered over the top of his newspaper at all of them, "What?"

"You asked _Starfire _out?" Cyborg said, mouth hanging open.

Robin scowled, "I asked Starfire if she wanted to go to your prom with me. She said yes. Is this some sort of big deal?"

Beast Boy was still staring at him in shock. Even Raven, who while much better at experiencing a range of emotions than when they first started the team, but still typically always kept her facial expression blank, had a certain stupor to her expression.

"So… you asked… Starfire… to Cyborg's dance thing… weeks ago?" Raven said slowly.

Robin was getting rather annoyed to his team, "_Yes_," he turned to Starfire, "Do you have any idea what the big deal is?"

Starfire shrugged, "Perhaps we were supposed to accompany people from opposing teams?" She turned to Cyborg, brow furrowed, "Are you upset Robin and I are not attending your festivities with other Titans? I was not aware this was required… your invitation said nothing of this detail."

Cyborg shook his head, "No, no, it' s great you're going together… I'm just surprised Robin was…" Cyborg hesitated trying to pick the right words, "uh… so timely in his selection," he came over and clapped Robin on the back, "I'm proud of you, man. You really are maturing before my eyes," he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Robin did not appreciate this bit of humor. If Robin was anything, he was mature. Most teens could _not _lead four fellow teenage superheroes, let alone operate a network of more than sixty teenage superheroes as a whole. If that wasn't a sign of maturity, Robin wasn't sure what _was_.

"Yeah, I can tell you're really broken up about my… what did you call it? Timeliness?" he said dryly.

Robin wasn't an idiot, he knew why they were all shocked he asked Starfire. Robin normally balked at anything that involved Starfire intersecting with typical 'girlfriend' territory. So he supposed his team was going to think this was indicating he wanted to go to some other level or something with Starfire.

But of course it wasn't.

It was just, out of all the Titans he knew, he wanted to go with Starfire the most.

Which made sense, since they were best friends and all.

Couldn't people just go to dances as best friends anymore? Why did people have to make such big deals out of these sorts of things?

Raven walked over to Beast Boy, who had still not spoken, and was staring at Robin, mouth still hanging open, "I think you broke him," she said flatly, "Or… maybe you fixed him," she said, tilting her head to the side to observe the green changeling, "Kind of improvement, don't you think?" she said sardonically.

Beast Boy snapped out of it and turned to give her a glare, "Gee, thanks Rae," he turned to Starfire, "So you're really going with Robin?"

"Yes, friend."

Without further adieu Beast Boy turned to Raven, dropped down on both knees and put his hands to use clutching the bottom of her robe, "Raven, please, please, please go with me. Don't let me go alone. Please, Raven."

"What am I? Sloppy seconds?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

"What? No, of course not!" Beast Boy looked sheepish, "I just figured between the two of you, Starfire was a lot less likely to throw me out of a window for asking her to Cyborg's lame prom. Rae, please, please, please go with me. I will do your chores for a whole week! And I promise I won't even make any jokes! I'll—I'll even be quiet the whole time. OK, well, like, sixty percent of the time. You know what, dude, let's call it fifty percent and I will do your chores for a _month_."

"As enticing as that sounds," Raven drawled, "I already have a date."

"Fine, Raven, three months!"

Raven arched an eyebrow, "Beast Boy, you can offer as many months as you want—the fact is, I already have a date."

"_What_?"

"How flummoxed you sound is immensely flattering," Raven replied sarcastically.

Starfire clapped her hands together, "Oh, Raven, that is so exciting! You did not inform me you had found an escort! We must shop for dresses together!"

"Who you going with, Rae?" Cyborg asked casually, as Beast Boy continued to sulk.

In a move that was quite unusual for Raven, she blushed slightly and muttered a name very quietly.

Cyborg cupped a hand over his ear, "What was that? I didn't hear you." But of course, Cyborg had bionically enhanced hearing, so out of all of them, he was probably the only one who _did _hear the name Raven muttered. But he looked so gleeful, Robin could only assume it was a doozy.

Raven shot him a dirty look, "Fine, it's _Aqualad _all right? He asked me last week, and I said yes."

Cyborg howled with laughter as Beast Boy stared angrily at the ground. Robin couldn't help but think this would _not _be good. Beast Boy and Aqualad may have buried the hatchet over their early rivalry, but it didn't take much for either one to reinstate said rivalry. Robin was sure that Aqualad's taking Raven would be something that would cause some tension. He just really hoped it didn't result in a dance battle on the floor.

"Well, who am I supposed to go with now?" Beast Boy whined loudly.

Robin arched an eyebrow, "Any of the other many female superheroes we know?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "I didn't realize the date thing was this strenuous, dude. I thought it'd be more like… a party where some music was played and some dancing could happen if dudes felt like it. I didn't realize _formal wear _would be required."

"You could always go stag," Raven quipped, "And no, I don't mean as an actual stag."

Beast Boy shot her a dirty look, "Not funny."

"Oh friend Beast Boy, I am sure you will find someone most willing to go with you," Starfire said sympathetically, "I am sure many of our friends do not yet have dates and would be most happy to be _your _escort."

"You're right, Starfire," Beast Boy said, puffing up immediately, "I am, after all, one of—if not the most—handsomest Titans. And I'm green. It gives me an edge you know. Makes me different. Stand out. And chicks _do _dig the ears."

"And who could resist any guy who was so modest?" Raven commented from the side.

Beast Boy shot her a dirty look, "Says _you_. It's not like Aqualad is the humblest of dudes, you know, Rae."

Raven just shook her head and went over to get another cup of tea, "And on that note, I'll be heading back to my room."

Beast Boy was immediately after her, "Why, can't take any criticism of your precious _Aqualad_?"

Raven's sigh was the last thing Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin heard as the doors closed behind them.

Cyborg shook his head, "The boy does _not_ have game."

Robin looked over at Cyborg, "Hey, Cy, you might want to consider… finding out who the current dateless female Titans are and giving them a heads up that BB is looking for a date."

Cyborg nodded solemnly, "You're right, I better warn them before he pulls something drastic."

Robin quirked an amused eyebrow, "That's not exactly what I meant… just consider the fact, that your amazing birthday prom celebration might be less prone to Beast Boy drama if he has someone to go with."

Starfire added, "I think Beast Boy seems most anxious about the prospect of having to escort someone of the female variety. As his best friend, Cyborg, and one who is… er, prepared with much game? You may be able to do him a great service."

Cyborg sighed deeply, "I know, I figured that was why he was wigging so much… I mean, under the sea! That's a great theme for Beast Boy! He can be any animal under the sea. I picked it especially for him," he sighed again, "And this discussion we just had? It has to remain a secret. If Beast Boy finds out I had anything to do with setting him up…" he trailed off.

Robin held up his hands, "Say no more, your secret is safe with us."

Starfire nodded, "I will do whatever I can to assist you to make our friend have as little as anxiety as possible."

Cyborg shot them a smile, "Thanks, guys," then his shoulders slumped and he grumbled, "I can't believe it's _my _birthday celebration and I have to plan everything, set up all the decorations _and _find Beast Boy a date."

"It'll all be worth it once you're crowned Prom King," Robin said with a smirk.

Cyborg perked up at that, "You really think I have a shot?"

"Oh, the way I hear it, you're a top contender."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't be kingly of me if I left my best friend hanging," he glanced at the doorway where Raven and Beast Boy had just passed through, and scowled slightly, "I just hope he's not bugging Rae too much, I will not be cleaning up after her messes in addition to everything else I have to do."

"Oh, don't worry, if Raven makes a mess, I'll make sure Beast Boy cleans it up," Robin promises him.

"Thanks, Rob," Cyborg says and heads for the door. At the last second he turns around, "And for the record… I'm really glad you're taking Starfire," he says with a grin.

Robin doesn't even have a chance to respond as the doors close behind the prom-loving robot. He figures it's just as well, as he was a loss of what he _would _say.

Starfire watched as Cyborg left, "This prom seems quite stressful for many of our friends."

Robin shook his head, "Prom brings out the worst in everyone."

Starfire cracked a smile, "Yes, I remember when we ventured to prom with Kitten and Fang."

Robin affected a shudder, "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh, you mean, you do not wish to invite them, for the sake of the times past?" Starfire asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"Will the celebration that Cyborg is planning be like that?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Uh, honestly, I'm not exactly sure what Cyborg has cooked up. It'll be a dance with food and music, so that part will be pretty similar. But I think Kitten's prom was a Junior Prom, and Cyborg is going more for the Senior Prom sort of deal."

"So… he wants… an older dance?" Starfire asked, attempting to understand. Her brows furrowed, "Will he be playing older music? Is it required to dress more maturely? Should I wear the pearls?"

Robin chuckled, "Um… close. You know, here we go to school for twelve years. And the very last year we have big celebrations—like a big dance. The year before there's also a big dance, it's just… not as big or as formal as the one you have next year. If you just wear an evening gown, you'll be fine. I promise, I won't lead you astray, date," Robin said with a wink in her direction.

Starfire blushed lightly, "I am most glad you are my escort, so you can explain your strange customs to me."

"Yeah, last time with Kitten, the only enjoyable parts of the night were when you were there. Thanks for saving me," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I was most glad to assist," Starfire returned the smile.

"Plus," Robin said, as he flipped to the next section of the newspaper, "I think after a hellish experience like that, we're pretty much guaranteed a better time this time around."

The ops room had been transformed. Gone was the couch, the big TV, and you couldn't even discern where the previous kitchen nook had been. Cyborg had transformed the room into a bonafide high school prom. A really glittery high school prom.

There were streamers everywhere, glitter on every table (along with… what were they called again? Center pieces? Of different aquatic animals—including seals, mermaids, dolphins, and whales), a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and a lot of glowing fish hanging around. The punch bowl even had ice cubes shaped like various fish, and there was a blue light shining around the room to give it an underwater vibe. There was a giant dolphin and shark people could even pose with to take pictures as they entered. (Starfire had oohed especially loudly at this, and had taken at least a dozen pictures with delight). The DJ was playing a song with 'swim' 'shark' 'fish' or some sort of other aquatic variation every three songs, and Robin was pretty sure in-between songs he heard dolphin and whale noises to keep the mood going.

If Robin could only convince Cyborg to put half as much effort into training…

Starfire giggled from their table as they ate salmon with fish shaped cookies on the side, "Oh, Cyborg looks like he is most enjoying his celebration."

Cyborg, for his part, was in the middle of the floor, dancing up a storm with Bumble Bee. He kept throwing in fish moves on occasion. And Robin was pretty sure he had heard him moan like a whale earlier.

"I am most glad he and Beast Boy were able to resolve their problems," she said with a smile as she dipped her fish cookie in a nearby container of mustard.

Robin chuckled, and pushed the mustard closer to Starfire as she smiled at him in thanks, "Poor Beast Boy, I thought his head was going to explode in all the anxiety leading up to this night."

"Pantha makes a lovely companion for him."

Robin snorted, for all of Cyborg's talk of game, the fact that he could only wrangle Pantha said something, "I think by that point he was just glad he didn't have to go with Wildeebeast." Robin, for one, was glad Beast Boy had somehow wrangled a date out of someone. Robin had been afraid that the final result was going to be Beast Boy tagging along with him and Starfire.

Chancing a glance at Starfire from the corner of his eye, Robin was _really _glad it didn't come to that.

So far, Starfire and him hadn't done much out of the ordinary. He had picked her up at her room, presented her with a corsage that had both bewildered her and amused her greatly. (She had been devastated when she realized she had forgotten to return the favor to Robin, and it took ten minutes for him to convince her that her company was better than any dead flower). Then they walked in, took a bunch of pictures with a dolphin (which Robin_ would _be confiscating from Cyborg as soon as this was over), and sat down and ate talking the whole while.

He guessed, really, in terms of events it wasn't all that different than the Kitten Prom Disaster… but somehow, this was a lot more fun.

Even if all they had done so far was sit at a table and eat.

Maybe it was just the formalwear. Starfire _had _looked drop dead gorgeous in hers, which was to be expected. Starfire looking drop dead gorgeous in everything had just become a constant of Robin's life that he barely thought about it anymore.

… That was a lie. He thought about it. Often.

All the time.

Especially when the silvery glow of the disco ball was hitting her at just the right angle (and if you had asked him before Starfire had sat down he would have said that there was no such thing as a right angle for a disco ball to be hitting anyone, but Starfire had a way of making things like that work) and she was smiling at him like that.

"Hm," Starfire said as she took another bite of her cookie, "I still believe he wishes he could have gone with… other company."

That's not hard to believe, especially since (although Robin has never asked, he's pretty sure that) Pantha is at least fifteen years older than Beast Boy… which kind of feels like taking your Mom to prom.

But the way Starfire says it has the hairs on the back of Robin's neck standing up.

He turns to face her, "Star… is there something you're not telling me?"

She sets her lips in a firm line, "No… I just… I believe Beast Boy was most bothered by the fact Raven had someone else to attend the prom with tonight…"

"Beast Boy? Raven?" Robin was getting a headache from all the Titans pairing up left and right, "Oh god, I hope not. At least not for another five years. I _cannot _deal with all the headaches from _that _blossoming relationship."

Starfire gave him a sharp look, "You do not think they could have a beneficial relationship?"

"I didn't say that," Robin said, and paused for a few moments to collect his thoughts, "I mean, it's not really any of my business—I'll let them figure it out. But come on, you can't tell me you see a relationship developing between Beast Boy and Raven _now_. I know opposites attract and all, but don't you think Beast Boy needs to mature a little bit more for Raven to even think about that? Let alone that Raven needs to have a little bit more freedom with her emotions."

"I think both of our friends may surprise you," Starfire said quietly.

Robin sighed, "Yeah, probably. They always do," he perked up, "Hey, do you think the arguing would _lessen_ if they were in a relationship or… no, they're probably one of those bickering couples aren't they," Robin sighed again, "I'm pretty sure we have at least a year before we even have to give _that _one some thought."

"Perhaps," Starfire said noncommittally.

Robin shot her a look, "What are you? Trying to play Cupid with all the Titans?"

She laughed, "No, no, I only try to observe. I am not as good as you yet, but I hope with practice to be able to better understand your Earthling relationships."

"If you ever do, clue me in on it, will you?" Robin said offhandedly.

Starfire gave him a look he couldn't quite figure out, "Yes… I most certainly will."

He met her eyes for a moment longer than felt decent. He coughed, "OK, what do you say I go over to the fish bowl and get us a refill of that punch? We can polish off the rest of these cookies, and maybe dance?"

Starfire looked pleasantly surprised, "Dance? But I thought you insisted it was the root upon all evil which is based in this world?"

"I don't think I went that far but… dancing can be fine… with the right person," he shot her a small smile, as her smile continued to grow, "Hey, even then I have a limited repertoire of moves," he warned, "I'm talking two, three dances tops, then I'm going to need a _long _break before I'm willing to brave the floor again."

She laughed, sounding delighted, "Perhaps I can entice you to four dances."

He held up his hands, "I make no promises," he stood up, "I'll be right back with the punch."

She smiled at him encouragingly and took another big bite of mustard-cookie. Robin turned around and headed for the punch, not bothering to hide his smile. There was something about the disco lighting that made him feel like he didn't quite have to stop himself from smiling at Starfire right away. He knew it should bother him, or disgust him of some level—mustard covered fish cookies, but somehow, he couldn't muster anything up by a smile.

As he made his way to the punch, he noticed Speedy leaning against the table and staring out at the crowd on the dance floor.

Robin picked up the ladle and a shark cup, as Speedy turned to him, eyebrow lifted, "So, Starfire huh?"

One of the many advantages to wearing a mask: no one could tell when you were rolling your eyes, "Yes," Robin said in a clipped tone, and turned to him, raising an eyebrow, "And you and… I'm sorry, I didn't see _your _date." He added pointedly.

Speedy gestured to the dance floor, "She's out there, my God, she doesn't stop. I told her I was going to get punch just for a break. A man can only dance to so many songs about aquatic life in a row. But… I see you and Starfire haven't done any dancing." He said in sly tones.

Robin rolled his eyes again, "And what's it to you?"

"Nothing," he said in way too innocent of a tone, "Only that if you don't ask her to dance soon, someone else might, you know. We were all surprised when we heard you asked Starfire."

"Does no one know how to mind their own business?" Robin asked irritably, it was one thing for his _team _to constantly be making barbed remarks—but _all_ of the Titans? Robin didn't know if he could handle that, "Besides, we're _friends_."

Speedy shot him a pitying look, "Dick, _no one _is buying that one. And since you asked her, might as well show her a good time."

"Who says I'm _not_, Roy? Look, I know your dates can't get you to shut up fast enough, but some of us have what is called a sparkling personality."

Speedy laughed, "And you think that's _you_?"

Robin glared at him, "Don't ask her to dance."

Speedy was still laughing as Kid Flash sprinted over to them.

"Hey!" Robin said, as the speedster nearly caused him to spill his drinks, "I believe Cyborg was very specific when he said we were all to refrain from using our superhero powers and or gadgets."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, "Says the guy wearing a mask with his tux."

Speedy and Robin exchanged looks. They were both wearing masks with their tuxes.

"It adds a distinguished flair," Speedy told him.

Kid Flash snorted, "Yeah, right. What are the two of you doing up here by the punch when you have dates to attend to? Especially _you_, Robin."

"Jesus Christ, does no one have anything better to do than _gossip_?" Robin asked testily.

"I told you, Dick, it's big news," Speedy said, taking a sip from his own piranha cup.

"Speaking of big news, when were you planning on telling me about your dating _Jinx_, Wally?" Robin asked with an arched brow, turning to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash colored slightly, "Uh… whenever you found out." He said, watching Robin warily.

Robin just sighed deeply, "How long?"

"Are you asking that because you want to make sure the punishment fits the crime or—"

"I'm not going to _punish _you," Robin said, surprised. Jesus, what did all these Titans think of him? It was a surprise he had any friends at all, "First off, like I really care what you and Jinx do in your free time—unless you're giving her the secret codes to Titans Tower. Second off, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't listen to me. I," he said, looking pointedly at Speedy and Kid Flash, "Mind my own business. I was just wondering."

Kid Flash still looked hesitant, "Oh, well, in that case, seven and a half months."

"_What_?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen Robin turn that shade of purple," Speedy mused, sounding amused by the whole situation.

"That's like, two weeks after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"Dick, when you know you know." Kid Flash said, and Robin squinted his eyes at him because by his tone he couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not.

"You're really fast with the math," Speedy added, "Quick, what happened ten months and three weeks ago?"

Robin shot him a glare, and turned to Kid Flash, "Jesus Christ… seven and a half months…"

"That's got to be the longest relationship you were in… ever," Speedy mused, "By, like seven months and a week."

Kid Flash shot him a glare, "Hey, I am a very good boyfriend."

"I'm sure you are," Speedy agreed easily, "Those drinks for you and Jinx? I notice you're the only _other _couple who's not on the dance floor."

Kid Flash shrugged sheepishly, "Jinx only agreed to eight dances the whole night, so she told me I have to choose wisely. Oh, except for Ke$ha songs. Apparently those don't count for my eight, but require that I dance to."

Speedy shook his head, "You two are the most whipped superheroes I know."

"Hey!" Robin protested, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Speedy and Kid Flash shot him a look to say it was obvious. Speedy spoke first, "Aren't you going to go ask your date to dance, Dick?" he said pointedly.

Robin scowled and filled his cups, "I hate you both. And just so you know, if I see _your_ date," he said looking at Speedy, "I'm telling her where you're hiding out, and as for you," he said turning to level Kid Flash with a stare, "I'm requesting _several _Ke$ha songs first chance I get to speak with the DJ."

As Robin walked away, he heard Speedy stage whisper to Kid Flash, "And that, my friend, is the worst kind of whipped there is—he's not even getting any in return. It explains all of his aggression, if you ask me."

Robin didn't hear what Kid Flash said in response, but if he was smart, he probably just sped away and back to Jinx.

Robin made it back to the table and smiled as he saw Starfire's wide grin upon his approach. He was about to hand her her cup of punch, when he stopped mid-motion.

Starfire's smile dimmed, "Is something the matter?"

Later, reflecting on it, he didn't know if it was really what Speedy said getting to him, or if it was the way that damn disco ball hit Starfire, or just the way she smiled at him as he went to hand her her cup of punch but somehow he found himself asking Starfire the one thing he thought he would never ask her.

Robin shook his head, "No… I'm just wondering if you want to hold off on the punch and maybe dance instead?"

Starfire got a mischievous glint to her eyes, "Ah, so that was not merely an appeasing comment? You do, in fact, intend to dance with me?"

Robin shrugged, a smile sneaking onto his face, "If you're willing to brave it."

She stood up, "If I recall from last time we danced, you are a marvelous dancer."

Robin felt himself turn slightly red as he held out his hand for Starfire. She took it quickly and he began to lead her out to the dance floor. At Speedy's knowing grin from the punch table, Robin decided to veer them into a more dimly lit corner—as _far _away from the punch as possible.

"I don't know about marvelous," he said, as he put his hand on her waist, "But I've had a lot of practice."

"Is that why you dislike it so?" Starfire asked curiously, as the two began to sway comfortably to the music.

Robin shrugged as Starfire put her hand on his shoulder, "Probably. I've never really been one for all the formalities. But really, most of the time I think it's the company."

Starfire arched a brow, "And my company is seen as suitable?"

"Star, I can tell you honestly, you're probably the only person in this room I'd _want _to dance with."

She giggled, "That is a most high compliment."

Robin shrugged, "Besides, let's be honest, all the fish songs? Doesn't really get one in a dancing mood."

"I most enjoyed that song about dancing lobsters."

Robin shook his head, "I had no idea there were so many songs with the word sea in the title. Or swim. Or shark. Or dolphin."

Starfire smiled as Robin twirled her, and he wasn't sure if he was being crazy, but he could swear that by the time she twirled back into him, there were several inches less of space between them than before (not that he was complaining), "I think it is most lovely how dedicated Cyborg was to his ideal prom. It speaks volumes of how important this was to him."

Robin snorted, "I think it speaks volumes as to how much he wants to be a party planner. I think sometimes he hopes the Titans will fail so he can go for the civilian life and just plan proms professionally."

"You are always so cynical," Starfire said, but her tone was not harsh, instead her words were rather fondly spoken.

"Nah, it might not be my cup of tea, but I can certainly appreciate the… ok, don't ever tell Cyborg I used this word in conjecture with his prom but… beauty of it," he said, glancing at the girl in his arms, and trying to expressly avoid thinking about just what was so beautiful in his line of sight.

"I think I see something else with much beauty," she said, "Now, do not get upset, Robin," she cautioned.

"Why would I be upset?" he asked, interest piqued, as he tried to turn around to look at what was in Starfire's line of sight, "Is Cyborg trying to teach Beast Boy how to dougie again?"

"No…" Starfire said slowly, and not without hesitation, "Beast Boy is rather… occupied instead."

Robin furrowed his brow, "What does that mean?"

Starfire leaned her head on his shoulder, and suddenly nothing was separating them in their dance but the layers of their clothing. Robin became so distracted with the sudden proximity he almost forgot to continue moving them, let alone listen to what Starfire was saying, especially when she was whispering in his ear in this way that tickled the fringe of his hair, "Look," she said softly, "Between Wonder Girl and Red Star."

Slowly, Robin turned them, his eyes scanning the room quickly.

And then he saw it.

"Oh no…" he said in horror.

Starfire chuckled, but still did not lift her head from his shoulder as Robin continued to lead them in their dance, "And what fills you with such dismay at the sight?"

"I thought we had _years _before this even became a possibility," he said, but his mind was not on Beast Boy and Raven's possible blossoming romance, but rather the girl in his arms. He looked down at the top of her head, and shifted his arms slightly to hold her more closely. He could smell the shampoo she used, wafting gently…

Cyborg had said tonight was all about letting the super go for the night, and despite wearing his mask and keeping his communicator in his pocket (because it would either be a stroke of genius or incredibly stupid for a villain to attack when he/ she knew all the Titans were occupied in one place together) Robin had generally refrained from the super. Maybe, maybe, just for tonight, he could forget about being team leader, forget about putting the city first and himself second, and just get lost in the moment.

He wasn't going to do anything drastic… but, maybe tonight he could smell Starfire's hair without berating himself. Hold her a little closer. Smile a little more. What could it really hurt in the long run if he gave himself this one night?

"It is just dancing, Robin," Starfire said with a smile.

He looked down at her in his arms and closed his eyes slightly, "Yeah, you're right. Just dancing."


End file.
